Fais-moi un bébé
by katido
Summary: Ma contribution au 6ème Limoversary. A l'occasion de l' anniversaire de LA scène qui changea à tout jamais la paysage des sériesTV et LE couple le plus mythique, qui vivra encore longtemps dans nos coeurs. Une série de paras reprenant des scènes manquées que nous n'aurons jamais le bonheur de voir à l'écran. Entre le mariage et les " 5 ans plus tard" CHAIR OF COURSE WHAT ELSE ?
1. Chapter 1

This story is dedicaced to Moonzana, who was able to convince me to participate for this Limoversary.

I hope you'll like it.

Thank's a lot for your support.

* * *

Arthur ouvrit la portière de la limousine lorsqu'il les vit sortir du Palace Hôtel.

Chuck la sentit chanceler un peu du haut de ses Louboutin et il resserra son bras autour de la taille de sa femme.

_Sa femme_.

Il avait toujours du mal à y croire.

Après tout ce qui s'était passé avec son père, la proposition de Jack avait parue être la solution à tous leurs problèmes.

Mais, il ne voulait pas d'un mariage de raison. Ils méritaient mieux que ça. Elle méritait mieux que ça.

Elle était pourtant prête à tout laisser dans la seconde pour s'enfuir avec lui, sans même un regard en arrière.

Il ne pouvait plus douter de l'amour incommensurable que lui portait Blair, ni du fait qu'il était son premier choix.

Il en était toujours ébahi, même après ces dernières semaines de pur bonheur, succédant à toutes les conséquences que la mort brutale de Bart avait engendrées.

Elle s'était tenue à ses côtés, affrontant les commérages avec un sourire affiché sur son joli minois et une répartie cinglante pour chacune des harpies qui avait osé remettre en cause son amour pour elle de quelque manière que ce soit.

Leur union aurait pu être une union de raison - et pour beaucoup, c'est ce qu'elle était. – mais la vérité, c'est que c'était bien plus que ça.

Ils s'aimaient au-delà de toutes raisons.

Blair s'installa dans le fauteuil de cuir et il se glissa à ses côtés.

La portière était à peine refermée sur eux qu'elle était à califourchon sur ses genoux. Sa bouche épousait parfaitement la sienne et il sentit instantanément le désir monter en lui.

Elle gloussa et approfondit leur baiser, laissant se mélanger le goût du scotch et des cocktails Martini qu'ils avaient chacun consommés.

Malgré son esprit un peu grisé, elle dénoua son nœud papillon d'une main experte, tandis qu'elle pressait un peu plus le bas de son corps juste sous la boucle de sa ceinture.

Il glissa ses doigts sous le tissu soyeux de sa jupe, remontée un peu sur le haut de ses cuisses.

- Tu as apprécié la soirée ? demanda-t-elle avec une lueur de fierté dans son regard un peu brumeux.

Il était temps d'officialiser les choses. Il reprenait pleinement les rennes de Bass Industrie après tous les méandres judiciaires et légaux suscités par les circonstances de la mort de Bart.

Elle espérait juste que son croque-mort de beau-père ne trouverait pas un moyen de revenir d'outre-tombe cette fois.

- Tout était parfait. Aussi parfait que toi, ajouta-t-il après un instant, récupérant sa langue, qui venait de laisser une traînée brûlante sur la clavicule de la jeune femme brune entre ses bras.

Les lèvres de Blair délaissèrent un instant son cou pour se muer en une petite moue boudeuse, au souvenir des yeux de son mari posés sur une blondinette durant la soirée.

- Plus sexy que cette fille que tu n'as pas cessé de reluquer ?

- Quelle fille ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix rauque en dévorant le décolleté de la brunette.

Il ressortit la tête d'entre ses seins lorsqu'il se rendit compte que les mouvements de Blair ne suivaient plus les siens.

- Ne fais pas l'innocent, reprit-elle sur un ton un peu courroucé cette fois.

- Blair, je n'ai aucune idée de ce à quoi tu fais allusion. Tu étais la femme la plus sexy de la soirée et je ne voyais que toi, c'est tout ce que je sais, susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille, avant d'en happer délicatement le lobe.

Elle frissonna à la sensation de son souffle sur la peau tendre de son cou et en oublia sa jalousie maladive pour un instant.

Elle veillerait simplement à ce que cette petite grue ne soit plus jamais invitée à l'avenir. Ça lui apprendrait à se pavaner devant lui. Destruction sociale assurée.

Et puis, après tout, c'est avec elle qu'il était marié. Elle n'allait certainement pas laisser cette pauvre fille – à la plastique parfaite, soit – la priver d'un moment de pur plaisir avec l'homme de sa vie.

Celui avec qui elle voulait fonder une famille.

- Fais-moi un bébé, ronronna-t-elle tout en bataillant avec les premiers boutons de sa chemise Armani bleu ciel.

Le cœur de Chuck rata un battement et il releva la tête pour la dévisager.

Ils n'avaient pas encore vraiment aborder le sujet avec tout le tumulte de ces dernières semaines.

- Tu es ivre, commenta-t-il avec un sourire, tentant de refouler un sentiment de déception qui pointait le bout de son nez dans sa poitrine.

- Pas tant que ça, clama-t-elle.

La petite moue boudeuse reprit place sur ses lèvres, gonflées par leurs baisers enflammés.

Il arqua un sourcil et sentit sa gorge se fermer.

- Tu es sérieuse ? parvint-il tout de même à articuler.

- Très sérieuse ! Je veux un bébé de toi, répondit-elle en laissant à nouveau ses mains pâturer sur la partie la plus volumineuse de son pantalon. Un petit Chuck dont je tomberai éperdument amoureuse, tout comme je le suis déjà de son père.

- Ou une petite fille aux boucles brunes qui me fera marcher sur la tête, tout comme sa mère, imagina-t-il alors qu'un sourire s'épanouissait sur son visage à cette simple idée.

Elle acquiesça et plongea à nouveau sur sa bouche, ses doigts débouclant sa ceinture et s'insinuant sous l'élastique de son boxer Dior.

- Je t'aime, déclara-t-il, ses yeux plantés dans les siens, quand il la posséda.

- Je t'aime, professa-t-elle à son tour, l'accueillant en elle avec bonheur.


	2. Chapter 2

Chuck sortit de son bureau d'une humeur massacrante.

- Bonsoir Monsieur Bass, lui lança Marco depuis son bureau.

Il ne lui répondit pas et se contenta d'appuyer sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

- Bonne soirée, ajouta son secrétaire, réprimant un soupire de soulagement.

Les journées n'étaient jamais faciles quand Mme Bass s'absentait de New-York. Son patron était encore plus tyrannique qu'à son habitude quand ça arrivait.

Le jeune PDG entra dans la cage métallique, envisageant ses options pour la soirée. Il aurait pu proposer à Nathaniel d'aller boire un verre. Mais connaissant son meilleur ami, il le traînerait dans un club de strip-tease, tout comme ils le faisaient quand ils étaient adolescents, pensant que c'était ce qu'il lui fallait pour se changer les idées. Et Chuck passerait son temps à comparer les danseuses à sa femme et ils les trouveraient invariablement sans attraits.

Sa femme qui l'avait abandonné à son triste sort pour une semaine entière afin d'assurer la promotion de la nouvelle collection « B bye Waldorf » à Londres.

Il détestait ces Anglais qui lui volait son épouse.

L'ascenseur atteint le rez-de-chaussée de Bass Industrie et il traversa le hall, prenant la décision de commander des sushis et de bosser sur les dernières propositions d'acquisitions qui s'offraient à une des plus grandes multinationales de l'immobilier en attendant l'heure du rendez-vous webcam avec Blair.

Ensuite, il n'aurait plus qu'à aller se coucher pour rêver d'elle, après avoir ingurgité quelques scotchs pour l'aider à s'endormir.

Il passa la porte et s'engagea sur le trottoir pour rejoindre la limousine qui stationnait non loin.

Il ralentit le pas une fraction de seconde et un sourire se dessina sur son visage grave, soulageant la crispation de ses mâchoires alors que son cœur, lui, accélérait la cadence dans sa cage thoracique.

Une vision plus qu'aguichante était assise sur le capot du long véhicule.

- Bass, l'accueillit-elle lorsqu'il fut à deux pas, croisant les jambes méthodiquement afin que les pans de son manteau s'écartent juste suffisamment pour accrocher son regard.

Il aperçut un fragment de la dentelle de ses bas noirs sur la peau laiteuse d'une de ses cuisses et déglutit avec peine.

Elle ne portait que des sous-vêtements sous son trench-coat noir Burberry des plus classiques.

- Waldorf. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? réussit-il à articuler, enfonçant une main dans la poche de son pantalon, tentant de couvrir un tant soi peu la réaction physique provoquée par les images qui défilaient maintenant dans son cerveau.

- Une chose urgente et de la plus haute importance m'a ramenée plus tôt que prévu, expliqua-t-elle, tout en caressant son cou de manière ingénue.

- Tu m'en vois ravi, répondit-il de sa voix suave en se penchant vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête et effleura sa joue à la place.

Elle avait l'intention de le rendre dingue, conclut-il.

Elle lui adressa un sourire angélique et éblouissant, avant de saisir sa main pour se laisser glisser le long de la carrosserie rutilante, jusqu'à ce que les talons aiguilles de ses Manolo ne touchent le sol.

Il ouvrit la portière et elle se glissa dans l'habitacle avec grâce.

Il prit à peine le temps de s'asseoir avant de l'attirer à lui avec force et de dévorer avidement ses lèvres.

- Tu m'as trop manquée, souffla-t-il entre deux baisers ardents, dénouant la ceinture de son manteau

Se débattant avec le dernier bouton, il l'arracha rageusement pour pouvoir admirer le corps de sa femme, dans une guêpière de dentelle noire.

- Sublime, commenta-t-il, ses prunelles brûlantes du feu de la passion.

- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, sourit-elle malicieusement, faisant tomber le Burberry de ses épaules d'un seul mouvement sensuel.

}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{

- Alors, c'est quoi, cette urgence qui t'as miraculeusement ramener dans mes bras deux jours plus tôt que prévu ? questionna-t-il, encore un peu hors d'haleine, le corps de sa femme toujours allongé sur le sien.

Elle déposa un autre baiser sur sa poitrine velue et y déposa le menton pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Un sourire éclairait ses prunelles caramel et il pouvait y distinguer une lueur étrange qu'il ne pouvait définir.

- D'abord, ton cadeau, dit-elle en se relevant pour attraper son sac Versace.

Il grimaça à la perte de contact de leurs peaux et s'assied à ses côtés, après avoir remis son pantalon. Il plaça sa chemise, qui traînait au le sol, sur les épaules de Blair.

Elle frissonna lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent sa nuque pour relevé ses cheveux au-dessus du tissu strié carmin et blanc.

- Mon cadeau, c'est toi, déclara-t-il en déposant un baiser sur le point de pulsation dans son cou, sous le lobe de son oreille.

- En fait, ce cadeau, c'est la raison de mon retour précipité, avoua-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils et se saisit de la petite boîte enveloppée de papier ocre qu'elle lui tendait, qu'il déchira sans remord.

Un coffret de bois était caché sous l'emballage et il ouvrit le couvercle avec excitation. Les cadeaux de Blair étaient toujours somptueux.

Il y découvrit un simple objet de plastique mauve qui ne coûtait pas plus de cinq dollars. Cependant, il représentait bien plus à ses yeux que toute sa fortune.

Blair l'observait avec quelques appréhensions. Scrutant ses traits anguleux, tentant de déchiffrer les émotions qui s'y succédaient l'une à la suite de l'autre. De la surprise à la béatitude la plus totale.

Il releva ses prunelles chocolat et les posa dans celles, moka, de la femme de sa vie. C'était le plus beau de tout les cadeaux qu'elle pouvait lui faire.

Il l'attira tout contre le lui et l'embrassa tendrement, de sa bouche à ses seins, terminant juste au-dessous de son nombril. Il caressa son ventre tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Tu aurais dû me le dire avant, murmura-t-il en repensant à leur ébat frénétique et impétueux l'instant précédent. Est-ce que ...

- Tu ne nous a fait aucun mal, le rassura-t-elle immédiatement, devinant ce qui se passait dans son esprit, à présent.

- Tu es sûre ? questionna-t-il.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi anxieux.

- Chuck Bass, tu ne feras jamais faire de mal à ce bébé, affirma-t-elle en emprisonnant sa mâchoire entre ses mains délicates et parfaitement manucurées.

L'inquiétude se dissipa dans ses iris couleur café et il acquiesça, un sourire reprenant place sur son visage. Il toucha le morceau de silicone du bout des doigts.

La tétine pour nourrisson portait la mention « j'aime papa » et ses yeux brillèrent un peu trop à l'idée d'être père.

* * *

Merci pour les coms,

Surout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis


	3. Chapter 3

- Arthur, appela Charles Bass en appuyant sur le bouton qui commandait la descente de la vitre teintée qui séparait le chauffeur des occupants de la limousine.

- Je l'ai vue, Monsieur, répondit ce dernier en relevant le pied et en se plaçant sur le bas côté, de manière à pouvoir rouler au pas, à sa hauteur.

- Blair, cria cette fois le jeune homme en ouvrant la vitre électrique teintée qui le protégeait de l'extérieur.

Sa femme ne daigna même pas reconnaître la présence du long véhicule noir, qui pourtant, ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu dans les rues enneigées de Manhattan.

Elle cligna des paupières pour empêcher une larme de rouler sur sa joue et redressa les épaules, s'accrochant à son sac Prada - qui vibrait désespérément de l'intérieur au son de son i-phone - pour éviter de glisser sur la poudreuse qui revêtait l'asphalte ce matin.

Elle aurait souhaité accélérer l'allure mais elle n'avait aucune intention de gratifier les passants du spectacle de Blair Waldorf Bass se vautrant sur le macadam. Elle était déjà assez humiliée comme ça, elle tenait à ce qui lui restait de fierté.

- Blair, répéta encore une fois son mari, avant d'étouffer un soupire.

Elle n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche !

Quand l'avait-elle jamais fait ?

- Arthur, arrêtez-vous, ordonna-t-il à l'homme en livrée qui opina de la casquette en signe d'obéissance.

La limousine se gara le long de la chaussée et Chuck en sortit pour rejoindre sa femme en quatre enjambées.

Forcément, il ne pouvait que gagner, rumina-t-elle, du haut des talons de huit centimètres de ses bottines Valentino.

- Blair, l'admonesta-t-il encore, l'agrippant par le coude pour l'obliger à se stopper ... au moins à ralentir.

- Quoi ? hurla-t-elle, s'arrêtant net pour lui faire face.

C'est lui qui faillit bien glisser et se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air.

- Tu vas monter dans cette voiture, indiqua-t-il en pointant le véhicule de l'index.

- Non, s'entêta-t-elle, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, le défiant de l'y faire entrer de force.

- Blair, plaida-t-il d'un ton plus doux.

Il ignorait qu'elle mouche l'avait piquée exactement chez Bendel mais il imaginait que ça devait avoir attrait à la petite poule qui avait laissé le rideau de la cabine d'essayage entre-ouvert, à dessin, pendant qu'elle enfilait une robe noire moulante.

Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre que de jeter un œil ? Il était Chuck Bass !

- Blair, s'il te plaît, tenta-t-il encore en déboutonnant son loden bleu foncé Yves Saint Laurent.

Il le posa sur les épaules de son épouse, par dessus son manteau Dior.

- Il fait à peine six degrés. Tu vas attraper froid, pense au bébé.

Il prit ses mains glacées et les frictionna doucement pour les réchauffer dans les siennes.

Elle roula les yeux au ciel devant son attitude protectrice, même si elle devait admettre _intérieurement_ que la sensation de sa peau sur la sienne lui faisait du bien. Elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de remettre ses gants. Elle était sortie du magasin comme une furie, trop embarrassée et furieuse à la fois par ce qu'elle venait de constater de visu pour la énième fois depuis ces dernières semaines.

Elle accepta finalement de grimper dans le véhicule après plusieurs minutes – pendant lesquelles ils étaient restés plantés là, chacun d'eux refusant de s'avouer vaincu - quand elle vit sa lèvre inférieure tremblée de froid.

- Ok, concéda-t-elle finalement.

- Bien, souffla-t-il de soulagement, l'entraînant déjà vers la portière qu'Arthur se tenait prêt à ouvrir, grelottant dans son uniforme lui aussi.

Non pas qu'aucun de ses employeurs n'y accorde la moindre attention !

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'habitacle, elle fut accueillie par la chaleur de la ventilation qui l'enveloppa immédiatement.

Elle s'engonça dans le siège en cuir à l'extrémité de la banquette et tourna délibérément son regard vers la chaussée, dégagée, mais toujours saupoudrée d'un fin duvet blanc ou patinait quelque peu le trafic new-yorkais.

- Écoute, je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé, entama-t-il en s'approchant du plus près qu'il le pouvait, tout en évaluant les risques qu'il prenait à s'aventurer de son côté.

Elle releva son visage vers lui l'espace d'une seconde et écarquilla les yeux de surprise et de honte.

C'était encore pire que ce qu'elle croyait, il avait été témoin de toute la scène !

Bien entendu ! Elle aurait dû s'en douter ! Il ne pouvait résister à la tentation de lorgner dans les cabines d'essayage !

Elle détourna à nouveau précipitamment la tête, refusant obstinément de lui faire face.

Le smartphone de Chuck tintinnabula et il décrocha à contre cœur, estimant que ça lui octroierait un peu de répit avant que la foudre ne s'abatte sur lui.

- Bass, grogna-t-il dans le combiné sans même vérifier l'identifiant.

- Monsieur Bass, entendit-il bafouiller une voix fluette et effrayée à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Ici, Wendy, l'assistante vendeuse du rayon femme chez Bendel. Je .. J'ai essayé de joindre votre femme, mais elle ne décroche pas. Non pas qu'elle soit obliger de répondre bien évidement, ajouta rapidement la jeune fille qui priait pour ne pas perdre son emploi. Je ... Je tenais à m'excuser ... pour l'incident. Je ... je peux vous garantir que ça ne se reproduira plus. Madame Bass a raison ... la robe est certainement mal étiquetée ... et je vais la renvoyer à l'atelier pour la faire ajuster à la bonne taille. Si ... si elle veut bien repasser la semaine prochaine ... pour venir la réessayer ...

- Oui, faites donc ça ! répondit Chuck avant de raccrocher sans plus de cérémonie.

Un poids venait de s'envoler de sa poitrine. Il n'était donc pas responsable de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Blair.

Il glissa cette fois tout contre elle le long de la banquette.

- Tu es magnifique, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle se raidit à la sensation de son souffle dans son cou et enfonça rageusement ses ongles dans le haut de sa cuisse.

Il grimaça. Trop près !

- Cesse de mentir, cracha-t-elle en se dégageant de son étreinte naissante.

Il avait sous estimé sa réaction à son encontre même s'il n'était pour rien dans la tragédie qui avait eu lieu au salon d'essayage.

- Taille quatre ! éructa-t-elle, au bord des larmes à nouveau. Taille quatre ! Comment est-ce seulement possible en à peine trois mois ?

Elle ne voulait même pas penser aux chiffres qu'affichait sa balance !

Elle avait tenté de les ignorer de son mieux au fil des dernières semaines, même lorsque la fermeture éclaire de la robe avait refuser de se fermer.

Elle avait continué à nier, prétextant que l'étiquette qui portait un 4 était certainement erronée. Elle ne portait que du 2. Elle était même descendue au 1 pendant sa période d'anorexie.

Elle avait traité la vendeuse d'incompétente et avait menacé de la faire renvoyer si elle ne parvenait pas à remonter cette maudite tirette.

Mais rien n'avait pu y faire et elle avait été bien obligée de faire face à la dure réalité.

Elle s'était alors ruée hors de la cabine et de l'enseigne en à peine quelques minutes, laissant Chuck, totalement perplexe, régler les achats qu'il avait choisi pour lui-même.

- Blair ... tu es enceinte, soupira-t-il.

- Et à qui la faute, hein ? vociféra-t-elle à son encontre.

Il la regarda, bouche bée, interloqué par sa vindicative.

Il se rappelait parfaitement d'un soir, dans cette même limo. « Fais-moi un bébé » avait-elle susurré.

Elle se mordit la langue en voyant toute couleur quitter son visage.

- Blâme-moi, si tu veux, répondit-il, carrant la mâchoire.

- Je suis vraiment horrible, conclut-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne, toute anxiété concernant son physique oubliée en cet instant.

- Non, tu es la plus belle femme que la terre aie jamais portée, énonça-t-il comme un simple fait. Et tu portes mon fils ! Crois-tu qu'un Bass se contente jamais de passer inaperçu ?

- De toutes évidences, non, répondit-elle avec un début de sourire, soulagée qu'il ne lui tienne pas rigueur de sa mauvaise foi et qu'il apprécie toujours ses formes, plus généreuses sans aucun conteste.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent dans le silence, chacun absorbé dans ses propres pensées.

Elle pouvait assumer quelques kilos en plus si c'était pour le bien-être de leur bébé. Tant pis pour sa ligne. Elle développerait une gamme de vêtements pour femmes enceintes au sein de Waldorf Design, qui siérait à ravir à son nouveau profil.

- Est-ce que ... tu regrettes ? questionna-t-il finalement, les yeux fixés sur son alliance et la bague Harry Winston, qui avait mis tant de temps avant d'être enfin à son annulaire.

Blair sentit son cœur se fendiller.

- Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non ! se récria-t-elle.

Elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Je vous aime et je ne voudrais pas ma vie autrement, affirma-t-elle tout en caressant sa pommette, ses prunelles moka rivées au siennes.

Elle vit l'inquiétude se dissiper dans son regard et sa bouche trouva ses lèvres cette fois.

- Moi aussi, je vous aime, déclara-t-il avec force. Et je n'enlèverait pas un seul cailloux du chemin qu'il m'a fallu parcourir pour arriver jusqu'à vous si ça devait remettre en cause ce que nous avons aujourd'hui.

Il l'attira plus près, tout contre lui, et elle posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou, fermant les yeux et se délectant de la proximité de son corps pendant le reste du voyage qui les ramenait à leur demeure.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur étouffa un bâillement et jeta un œil à l'horloge digitale du tableau de bord.

3:47

Il n'était pas du genre à se plaindre. D'ailleurs le salaire que lui versait l'héritier Bass valait bien quelques inconvénients. Mais là, franchement, ça dépassait tout entendement.

Il tourna à droite au croisement suivant. Il se demandait bien comment elle savait qu'un vendeur de hot-dog avait pignon sur rue dans cet endroit reculé de Brooklyn.

Sans doute, un vestige du temps perdu qu'elle avait passé avec ce type aux cheveux hirsutes et à l'allure de clochard qui se prenait pour un grand écrivain et qui les accompagnait parfois dans les soirées.

Il était prêt à parier tout son salaire du mois que son patron n'appréciait pas plus que lui leur petite virée nocturne et les raisons qui faisaient qu'elle connaissait par cœur l'adresse de l'emplacement.

Sérieusement ! ?

Espérait-elle vraiment que le pauvre bougre serait là, à presque quatre heure du matin, derrière ses fourneaux ?

Chacun devait manger, bien entendu, mais qui pouvait bien avoir envie d'un hot-dog à cette heure de la nuit ?

A part une femme enceinte, hystérique, qui obligeait son époux à prendre la limo pour s'aventurer dans un quartier pas très recommandé, qui ne devait jamais voir de tel véhicule, sous prétexte que son ancien amant avait jugé que ces hot-dogs étaient les meilleurs de tout New-York.

Il jeta un œil dans le rétro et aperçut la mine fatigué de son employeur.

Il avait eu l'occasion de le voir épuisé plus d'une fois, ou dans d'autres états qui dépassaient de loin l'épuisement.

Il était celui qui l'avait couvert quand le jeune adolescent faisait la fête et rentrait complètement ivre à à peine quatorze ans avec Monsieur Nathaniel.

Celui qui nettoyait le vomis et vidait les cendriers de toutes substances illicites et quelque peu hallucinogènes pour effacer toutes traces d'effractions légales.

Celui qui faisait semblant de ne pas voir les jupes trop courtes et le maquillage trop osé, sans parler de l'âge bien trop avancé, des filles qu'il ramenait au Palace à quinze ans.

Celui qui remplissait le mini bar pour que le grand Bartholomew Bass ne s'aperçoive pas qu'il avait été totalement vidé.

Quoi qu'il doutait fortement que celui-ci y accorde la moindre importance s'il avait réalisé tous les méfaits et gestes de son rejeton.

Arthur avait pris son service auprès de Bass Senior alors que le garçonnet entrait à l'école primaire et qu'il sortait lui-même tout frais émoulu du secondaire, son diplôme à peine en poche, et il n'avait jamais pu attester d'un seul geste tendre, ou même simplement humain, envers le petit garçon de la part de son père.

A vrai dire, il avait été témoin de tant de remontrances et humiliations qu'il n'avait même jamais remis en doute le fait de prendre le parti du gamin en toutes circonstances, même quand il dépassait largement les bornes.

Bien sûr, l'obturateur était censé l'isoler des passagers. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui avait garanti la discrétion la plus absolue du chauffeur pendant toutes ces années.

Il remerciait particulièrement l'auto radio et les baffles de bonnes qualités que son ami Pedro avait installés quand le jeune homme avait eu seize ans.

Jusqu'à une certaine soirée et l'ouverture d'un certain club, ses oreilles avaient été épargnées par certains bruits qui le faisait lui-même rougir, à son âge !

Mais depuis le passage d'une certaine brunette et la perte de sa virginité sur le siège arrière, il avait dû avoir recours à l'usage de protections auditives. Cependant, aucune n'était assez efficace pour camoufler la voix de la « Demoiselle » lorsqu'elle criait le nom de son jeune employeur.

Après la nuit fatidique, c'était encore lui qui avait dû nettoyer le véhicule et, s'il pouvait s'accommoder de gants et de désinfectant pour évacuer les préservatifs usagers, le cuir, lui, ne pouvait souffrir le sang et il fut obligé de faire complètement rénover l'assise du siège.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi gêné devant le garagiste, qui se contenta d'éclater de rire à ses explications des plus brèves et des moins imagées possible, avant de compatir. Moins de trois semaines plus tard, il lui proposait la dite sono.

Monsieur Chuck lui avait dit de lui faire envoyer la facture sans même sourciller.

Arthur vira à gauche au carrefour suivant, à trois cents mètres, conformément aux dires du GPS et ne put retenir un frisson lorsque la voix synthétique lui indiqua qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination.

Une bâtisse sombre, à l'allure peu ragoutante et pas très accueillante, se dressait devant lui, le numéro correspondant à l'adresse entrée dans l'appareil.

Il observa le jeune passager soupirer et froncer le nez en une grimace de dégoût avant de quitter l'habitacle.

- Attendez ici, ordonna-t-il au chauffeur.

Ce dernier ouvrit la boîte à gants pour vérifier que le petit calibre qu'il gardait toujours à portée de main était bien rangé à sa place habituelle.

Avec son employeur, il fallait s'attendre à toutes situations et il préférait prévenir que guérir.

Le petit objet métallique avait déjà été utile plus d'une fois et les avait sorti de quelques mésaventures périlleuses, du temps où le jeune homme écumait tous les bars de la ville jusqu'à ce qu'il soit incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre.

C'est à ce moment là, que le fidèle employé entrait en piste, le traînant jusqu'à la voiture et le laissant s'effondrer sur la banquette arrière où il cuvait, avant de recommencer dés son réveil.

La spirale recommençait invariablement à chaque fois que les tourtereaux se séparaient. Et bien entendu, il était toujours aux premières loges pour le nettoyage.

Au moins, dans ces moments là, les capotes lui étaient épargnées. Car d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, malgré le nombre exponentiel de filles qu'il ramenait dans sa suite à l'Empire, aucune n'avait jamais souillé l'endroit sacré qu'était pour lui l'habitacle de la limousine.

Limousine qui, en cet instant précis, n'était pas le meilleur moyen de locomotion. Le véhicule attirait l'attention dans ce quartier de la ville et Arthur se demanda un instant s'il était plus en sécurité à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur.

Tout à coup, une lumière s'alluma dans l'immeuble d'en face. Celui à la porte duquel son employeur avait tambouriné pendant au moins dix minutes.

Un type au visage inamical ouvrit une fenêtre au deuxième étage et conversa avec le jeune homme pendant encore une bonne quinzaine supplémentaires, avant d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte, au rez-de-chaussée et de le laisser s'engouffrer dans le local qui était censé être un lieu de restauration.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il en ressortit avec un emballage aluminium, qui semblait bel et bien contenir de la nourriture et remonta prestement dans le véhicule.

- En route, Arthur, ne perdons pas de temps, commanda-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

Mais derrière son masque, l'employé en livrée pouvait dire qu'il n'était pas plus rassuré que lui et encore moins à l'aise d'avoir, plus que certainement, été contaminé par toute une horde de germes et de bacilles, dans cette cuisine à l'hygiène plus que douteuse.

Le chauffeur embraya et tourna la clef de contact, trop heureux lui aussi de quitter cet endroit affreux et hostile, qui aurait tout aussi bien pu être le trou du cul du monde, pour rejoindre la contrée paisible de l'Upper East Side.

Enfin de retour au bercail, le jeune homme descendit de la limousine, tout sourire malgré ses traits fatigués, et le gratifia d'un bonus bien mérité en le saluant.

- Bonne nuit, Arthur.

- Bonne nuit, Monsieur.

L'employé toucha sa casquette de sa main droite tandis qu'il enfournait les quelques billets à l'effigie de Benjamin Franklin dans la poche gauche de son pantalon.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank's for your reviews varietyofwords, glad you like it.

Just for you know, I've made a lot of progress in english reading (but not in grammar and writing as you cas see) coz' I come here for your stories (and few others too). So I'm happy if it's the same for you by reading my stories.

Merci pour les coms x-Beautiful Blass-x,

Pas de prob, ceci est totalement différent des histoires alambiquées que je fais d'habitude et chaque para pourrait être un os en soi.

Assez de bavardage, dernier opus à cette fiction.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

Blair Waldorf Bass ôta sa capeline Versace couleur taupe, à peine fut-elle assise confortablement sur le siège arrière de la limousine, l'air conditionné lui apportant une délicieuse sensation de fraîcheur.

La chaleur était accablante à Manhattan en cette nuit de début d'été.

Chuck lui tendit une bouteille d'eau gazeuse réfrigérée et elle l'apposa contre son front. Le chapeau à bord large avait plaqué ses cheveux, qu'elle portait relevés en chignon sur le bas de sa nuque.

- Tu te sens bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Parfaitement bien, oui, affirma-t-elle avec un sourire rassurant. Juste un peu mal aux jambes après cette soirée ennuyeuse à souhait.

Il attrapa ses mollets et posa ses chevilles un peu enflées sur ses genoux, après avoir délesté ses pieds légèrement gonflés de leurs sandales Jimmy Choo, et entreprit de masser la plante de ses pieds.

- Oh Mon Dieu, surtout ne t'arrête pas, soupira-t-elle d'aise.

Elle prit une gorgée du liquide glacé, avant de laisser reposer sa tête contre la vitre teintée qui les protégeait des regards indiscrets.

- Qui aurait jamais pu imaginer que je voudrais m'enfuir d'une soirée qui me mettrait à l'honneur ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

- Pas moi, c'est certain ! fit remarquer son mari, remontant lentement ses mains pour atteindre le bas de sa cuisse, là où reposait le bord de l'ourlet de sa robe à bretelles parme, création Waldorf originale, de la dernière ligne de vêtements pour femmes enceintes de B.

- T'arrête pas surtout ! le sermonna-t-elle en désignant ses orteils d'un geste vague de la main.

Il étouffa un grognement mais obtempéra sagement.

Elle devait accoucher dans un peu moins d'une semaine mais n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation d'assister au gala qui devait la couronner « femme de l'année » pour savoir mener de front à la perfection sa vie de femme d'affaire et d'épouse.

Bien entendu, elle devait être parfaite et avait refusé de renoncer à porter des talons hauts. Ils avaient négocié et étaient tombés d'accord sur un maximum de cinq centimètres, à condition qu'elle reste assise le plus possible.

(Elle avait tout de même réussi à lui arracher une danse ou deux entre ses bras)

Il ne pouvait qu'abonder dans le sens du vote du publique et approuver le choix de la nominée.

Blair avait toujours été maître dans l'art d'organiser sa vie et son agenda et il devait reconnaître que leur vie était réglée comme du papier à musique. Elle gérait tout, en dépit de leurs emplois du temps surchargés.

De ses propres réunions avec le conseil de BI, aux rendez-vous chez l'obstétricien, en passant par la livraison des tissus à l'atelier de coupe, elle avait l'œil à tout.

Heureusement, il pouvait à présent compter sur Jack.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé être aussi content de l'avoir de son côté. Mais il devait reconnaître que leur relation c'était nettement améliorée.

Et puis, son oncle lui avait témoigné un soutien sans faille dans sa guerre contre Bart, même lorsque les choses avaient dégénérées, alors qu'il aurait pu largement en tirer parti.

Lui accordant à présent sa confiance, le management de Bass Industrie était également beaucoup moins rigide que lorsque son père tenait les rennes. En fait, ils faisaient plutôt une bonne équipe et Jack avait souvent des conseils avisés.

Chuck lui avait d'ailleurs donné carte blanche dans le cadre de la négociation d'un nouveau contrat avec une chaîne d'hôtel importante d'Amérique du Sud.

Son oncle avait accepté de se rendre au Brésil, à sa place. Il était hors de question qu'il prenne le risque de rater la naissance de leur fils.

Il avait donc pris les mesures qui s'imposaient. Blair avait souri et secoué la tête devant ce qu'elle appelait « son attitude sur protectrice » Il savait que son comportement l'agaçait, mais il avait pris sa décision et elle n'avait pas pu le faire fléchir.

Elle avait déjà gagné sur bien des fronts. Elle avait un besoin compulsif de prendre les choses en main.

Il avait bien tenté de la refréner un tant soi peu au début de la grossesse, mais il avait cependant vite renoncé quand il s'était aperçu que ça ne faisait qu'augmenter son stress.

Son épouse avait besoin d'avoir les commandes encore plus que lui et pouvait entrer dans des phases d'hystérie quand elle perdait pied.

Justement, il vit tout à coup, non seulement ses pieds, mais la totalité de ses jolies gambettes se crisper et s'immobiliser. Il releva son visage vers le sien à la tension qu'il pouvait ressentir dans tous le corps de sa belle.

- Blair ?

- Je ... je crois que je viens de perdre les eaux, annonça-t-elle hésitante.

Les yeux de Chuck s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes et ses propres muscles se figèrent, y compris ceux qui participaient à sa respiration.

La jeune femme fit glisser ses chevilles sur le sol de la limo et tenta de s'asseoir correctement.

Elle constata, effectivement, que le cuir sous elle était détrempé en se déplaçant sur le côté.

- Chuck ? balbutia-t-elle, tout à coup prise de panique.

Le bébé ne devait venir que dans six jours et pas avant ! Elle avait entouré la date en rouge sur le calendrier.

Il agrippa sa main, retrouvant ses sens au son de la voix de la femme qui allait donner naissance à son fils.

Visiblement, maintenant !

- Arthur, à la clinique, aboya-t-il en descendant l'obturateur qui les séparait du chauffeur de la limousine.

Le regard de l'employé s'accrocha au rétroviseur intérieur et il croisa les pupilles de la jeune femme dilatées par la frayeur.

- Blair ... Blair, regarde-moi, dit doucement son mari en prenant son visage entre ses mains pour l'obliger à le regarder.

Elle plongea ses prunelles caramel dans les siennes et ce qu'elle y lut la rassura.

- Tout va bien se passer, tu m'entends.

- Mais il n'est prévu que pour le 18 et ...

- C'est un Bass, il prend son destin en main sans attendre qu'on lui dicte sa conduite.

Elle roula des yeux au ciel à sa tentative pitoyable mais apprécia l'effort.

- Hé... On a pris des cours de préparation à l'accouchement et notre fils est en bonne santé. De plus, le résultat de la combinaison de nous deux ne peut-être qu'un être fort et entêté.

Elle sourit, effectivement, étant donné leurs caractères respectifs, leur enfant ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés en attendant qu'on lui donne le feu vert.

Elle grimaça soudain sous la contraction qui assaillit son bas ventre.

Elle serra la main de Chuck du plus fort qu'elle le pouvait pendant toute la durée de la douleur, pas encore trop prononcée, à ce stade.

- Ok, je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'une radio des phalanges après l'arrivée d'Henry dans notre monde, déclara-t-il une fois qu'elle eut cessé de lui broyer les doigts.

- Si je souffres, toi aussi, décréta-t-elle.

- Heureusement que je ne suis pas à São Polo, alors ! rétorqua-t-il avec un petit rictus ironique au coin des lèvres.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, qui répondait au sien qui criait « J'avais raison »

- T'aurais eu intérêt à ramener tes fesses vite fait ! maugréa-t-elle, sans pour autant reconnaître qu'il avait effectivement eu raison sur le sujet, ou pire, qu'elle avait eu tort de le taquiner à propos de sa couvaison.

Il sourit, si elle redevenait Queen B, c'est qu'elle regagnait confiance.

Pour sa part, il maintenait enfermer le monstre d'inquiétude qui menaçait de l'envahir. Il savait quel moment il redoutait le plus et la délivrance n'arriverait pas tout de suite. Il avait lu que pour un premier accouchement, il fallait compter entre de huit à quatorze heures.

- Tu veux prévenir les autres maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça et il sortit son smart-phone pour envoyer un message groupé à Lily, et Serena Nate, Eléanor, et bien sûr Harold.

Il n'avait aucun doute que la plupart d'entre eux seraient à l'hôpital bien avant que son fils ne voit le jour.

Il envoya un autre message à James, le pilote du jet. Il avait été convenu qu'il l'enverrait au père de Blair dés que le travail commencerait.

Elle écrasa sa main encore deux ou trois fois sur le trajet, avant d'atteindre le perron de la maternité privée ou elle devait donner naissance à Henry, neuf heures plus tard.

FIN

* * *

Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont lu et encore un plus grand merci à celles qui ont pris la peine de commenter

Si vous en voulez encore, faites le moi savoir.

Katido


End file.
